dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Silabus
Silabus (シラバス, Shirabasu) is a member and former guild master of the guild Canard. Online Appearance Silabus is an extremely handsome young man with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. His character is dressed almost entirely in green clothing. As a Blade Brandier, he wields a single-handed sword in combat. Personality Silabus is a very friendly player. This aspect of his personality, combined with his handsome appearance, have made him very popular among the female players of The World R:2, though he seems to be clueless of this. He is exceptionally close to Gaspard, who seems to be his best friend in the game; and he is also close to Kuhn, Haseo, and Atoli, who he met through his guild Canard. Interestingly, he also seems to have a connection with Alkaid. Offline Basic Info Silabus's player is Yuuichi Morino, a 19 year old college student studying liberal arts in Sendai, Miyagi. A self-proclaimed gaming addict, he carries a gaming headset with him at all times so he can play The World wherever he goes. However, he enjoys helping people in the real world just like he does online and frequently volunteers his time and energy to various charity and environmentalist organizations and hopes to become a journalist or reporter. Often he worries about his current state as he has a very messy room and spends more time playing The World than studying. To lose the weight of guilt he has taken up jogging to stay healthy. Silabus is a fan of Salvador Aihara and, unlike Kuhn, Silabus doesn't frequently attend parties nor does he have a girlfriend. He currently lives alone. He prefers Japanese food to western food and loves sashimi and grilled fish. History .hack//Roots thumb|Silabus in Roots. As a member of Canard, Silabus was forced into the role of Guildmaster after Kuhn left. Though he didn't fully understand Kuhn's reasons he realized that Kuhn felt it was the right thing to do and vowed to take care of the Guild for him. Later Kuhn contacted Silabus with a strange order, to look after Haseo if he encountered him. Though he wondered why somebody as powerful as the Terror of Death would need the help of a newbie, Silabus agreed to help him should the opportunity arise. .hack//Alcor thumb|left|150px|Silabus in Alcor Silabus is Canard's brand-new Guildmaster. He seems to be popular with the ladies, but he himself doesn't notice. After he unknowingly invites Nanase a former member of Kestrel into his Guild, he finds himself being hunted by other Kestrel members, most notably Bordeaux and her party. Though his friend Alkaid tries to protect him, Bordeaux eventually leads him into a trap and PKs him, then claims that the entire attack was Nanase's idea. Silabus refuses to believe her, but Bordeaux's words eventually reach Alkaid who confronts Nanase herself and drives her out of Canard. After hearing about Nanase's situation from Kuhn, Silabus and Gaspard set off to find her and make things right again. .hack//G.U. Games Silabus and Gaspard first meet the newly level 1 Haseo when Gaspard crashes into him in Mac Anu. Under the impression that he is a newbie, they offer their assistance to him, taking to a dungeon to level up. Haseo, believing that cooperating with them would be the quickest way to regain his power, goes along with them, but is unable to convince them that he is the PKK known as the "Terror of Death", despite already knowing all the ins and outs of the game. This changes near the end of the dungeon, however, when Bordeaux, Negimaru, and Grein ambush Haseo and attempt to PK him. They are scared off by Pi however, and Haseo's party is able to return home. Later, Silabus passes the title of Guildmaster of Canard on to Haseo, who he believes has leadership potential. Silabus also participates in Haseo's Arena team, and helps Haseo in his effort to recruit a Harvest Cleric for the team. He also fights alongside Haseo and Atoli during the Demon Palace Tournament. Later, at the suggestion of Antares, Silabus and Gaspard help Haseo obtain his Flick Reaper job extension. Though Silabus remains blissfully unaware of Haseo and G.U.'s fight against AIDA, Silabus nevertheless becomes an important person in Haseo's quest. The adventures Haseo has alongside Silabus and Gaspard help remind Haseo that there are other players in "The World" aside from him, and that these normal players are people who should be protected. Silabus, with his cheerful attitude helps keep Haseo grounded throughout his quest. .hack//G.U.+ After hearing that the infamous Terror of Death had challenged the Arena Champion Endrance to a fight, Silabus and Gaspard traveled to Lumina Cloth to watch the battle. Afterwards were attacked by several PKers from Kestrel, but were saved when several of the Captains from Moon Tree appeared and drove the PKers off. .hack//CELL Silabus,along with Gaspard, helps Midori in Mac Anu when she collapses for the first time. They become quick friends and exchange Member Address. Later when they find a player being abused by Bordeaux's gang, Midori is the first person they call. When Midori ultimantly decides to take on the whole army of PKs, Silabus and Gaspard join the fight and manage to hold their own. .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights :See Silabus (LINK) Gallery image:ConceptGaspardSilabus.jpg|Early concept art of Silabus, to the right image:ConceptGaspardSilabus2.jpg|Early concept art of Silabus, to the left ConceptSilabus.jpg|Concept art of Silabus Design of Silabus 02.JPG Trivia *Silabus and Gaspard appeared in a short series of comedic comics in the magazine .hack//G.U. The World. A running gag in the comic involves Silabus getting beaten up by almost everything they encounter. *During his brief time as Guildmaster, Silabus had a grunty modeled after him. *Canard's former guild master is quite short at 5'6" (168 cm). *Silabus' starter weapon is called Blade Fern, a common level 4 Blade Sword. *While Silabus and Gaspard are not directly shown in Trilogy, they make a briefly cameo appearance by the end. See also Es:Silabus category: Blade Brandiers category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:Alcor Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters